


Freedom Lost, Freedom Found

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drinking, Other, Squipped Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You have a SQUIP and you become friends with Rich Goranski when you move to a new school. But things turn for the worse when your SQUIP comes in contact with Middleborough





	Freedom Lost, Freedom Found

The second you finished getting dressed, in the clothes you picked out last night with help from your SQUIP, it appeared behind you. “Alright (Y/N), time to go downstairs, eat breakfast and get going to school.” You nod and go downstairs to eat your breakfast. Your parents were already at work, so you had the house to yourself. Just you and your SQUIP, which was torture in it of itself. As soon as you were done, you walked out of the door and started to walk to your new school.  
The second you walked in, it was as if you walked into a different world than your old high school. It seemed as if everyone was friends and nice to each other. Popular kids and losers were high fiving in the hallway. It seemed so nice, until you looked over your shoulder and saw your SQUIP it seemed to have straightened up as if it were uncomfortable.  
Don’t talk to anyone about me.  
I’m sorry, what? Why would I be talking to people about you anyway.  
I’m just telling you. Don’t tell people about me.  
Okay… why?  
I have my reasons…  
You were about to respond when someone tapped your shoulder. It was a short, muscular boy who smiled at you, “are you alright? You theem lotht.”  
Your hand went to rest on your neck, “Oh thanks, but I’m not tha-” posture. You look nervous. “yeah, do you know where the main office is? I need to go to get my schedule”  
“Oh, yeah of courthe. It’th down that hallway to the right. I take it you’re new here. I’m Rich. And you are…”  
“(Y/N).” you smile and take his hand.  
“Well great.” The bell rang, “I have to go to clathth, but I’ll thee you at lunch, okay?”  
“Y-yeah, that sounds good” you smile. He seemed so nice and kind.  
“Cool. Well thee you then.”  
The second he walks off, the SQUIP shocks the back of your neck. Stutter.  
. . .  
Over the next few weeks, you and Rich seemed to get closer and closer. you two haven’t gone out on a date yet, but there was an attraction between you two. You also had become close with his friends Michael and Jeremy. You knew how to talk to them and how to act with them, it was like you didn’t need the SQUIP.  
Speaking of, that damn thing has been making your life a living hell. He’s been more scrupulous about shocking you when your social awkwardness comes up and making you promise not to talk about it. You were so confused why it kept doing that, it never did that at your old school.  
In fact, it seemed like at least Rich knew what they were. You found out at a party when you’d had a sip of alcohol, so it was shut off. Rich was already pretty drunk and was ranting. You were sitting there, admiring how cute he was when a phrase caught your attention  
“-and then it wath telling me to get them into the entire school! Can you believe that!”  
“I’m sorry, what is the ‘it’ in this situation?”  
“My thQUIP. I mean, ithn’t that inthane?!”  
“Yeah… I mean, do you have one now still?”  
“No, I don’t it’th a long thtory, but Jeremy got one and Michael-”  
He was cut off as your SQUIP turned back on and blocked your hearing for that phrase and gave you a major shock. I told you not to talk about me!  
I didn’t start it! He said something about a SQUIP and I asked him one question. And that’s when you came in.  
. . .  
The second you felt the SQUIP shut down from the sip of beer, you drove to Rich’s house. You couldn’t take it anymore. It had made your life a living hell. It didn’t feel like it was even your life anymore. You just doing things to please it. You parked on the lawn and knocked on the door repeatedly. Soon enough, Rich opens the door.  
“(Y/N) what are you doing here?”  
“I can’t get away from it… i-it’s always there… I don’t know where else to turn…”  
He looked at you confused for a moment, but then looked as if he had a moment of realization and brought you in. He then called someone on his phone, waited only a couple seconds before saying, “you, Jeremy, mountain dew red. My houthe. Now… yeah, they’ve got one… great thee you in a few.” He walks over to you and squeezes your hand, “it’th gonna be okay. Michael ith on hith way with Jeremy to help get it out.”  
“Thanks… sorry for bothering you with this…” you look down with embarrassment and shame”  
“Hey… look at me. It’th fine. I’d rather you come to me than have to deal with that bathtard for one more minute… when did you get it?”  
“last year… my mom tricked me into taking it… she was worried about me because I was… well am a bit of a dork and didn’t really have friends.”  
He nods and hugs you tight, “it’th gonna be okay. I promithe.” You nod and relax into his embrace.  
This bliss only lasted for a brief moment until your SQUIP turned back on and shocked you again. You tensed up for a moment and he pulled out of the hug for a moment, “ith it back?”  
You were about to say something back, but the SQUIP blocked your vocal chords. You just looked at him with pure fear in your eyes. “They should be here any minute now. It’th gonna hurt. I warn you now.” You nod and go with him to the door to greet Michael and Jeremy. When he opens the door, immediately, they go back to where you were in his room. “Okay, I’ll hold them down. Michael, you hold their head thtill. And Jeremy, make thure they drink it. I’ll hold ‘em down. You know ath well ath I do that it’ll put up a fight.” They nod and get into positions. Michael held your head still and Rich held onto you as your SQUIP took control of your limbs and kept making you squirm. Once he saw the window of opportunity open, Jeremy practically shoved the soda into your mouth, so you’d drink it.  
The second you swallowed it, the only thing you could focus on was the sheer pain coming from your head. Rich scooped you up into his arms and held you close as you dealt with the aftermath. You didn’t realize that Jeremy and Michael had left until you looked up at Rich and realized they weren’t there anymore.  
“Feelth like you’re lothing a part of yourthelf doethn’t it?”  
“What?”  
“Hurtth like a motherfucker too.” You giggle a little and nod a little, trying not to disturb the pulsing headache.  
“Look… I-I know that when you met me, I still had… it but… I’m still me… I mean, d-do you wanna go for coffee sometime or something… I-I mean if you don’t that’s okay I-”  
He kisses your forehead, “you’re cute when you ramble you know that?”


End file.
